Two Inches Tall
by Kat The Maniac
Summary: Okay, so I spent 12 bucks on two little Hetalia figurines. Pretty cheap right? Yeah. Turns out they're alive.
1. Chapter 1

Okay.

I have no idea how this happened.

LITERALLY.

So I guess I should start at the beginning.

I went to a convention today, wearing my Chibitalia cosplay.

I got attacked by like 6 girls, it was hot as balls, and some people started laughing at me.

Overall I was not in a good mood when I went to the vendor's tent a second time.

I hadn't spent any money, so I decided "Fuck it, I'mma blow it all."

But of course I wasn't going to just throw my money at the first thing that interested me.

But then I saw Hetalia merch.

Ya see...I'm a bit of a sucker for Hetalia.

I own a journal, binder, phone case, t-shirt, post cards , bag, you name it, I've probably got it.

Of course, I'm fangasming over the Hetalia stuff, but it's all either stuff I already have, or stuff I don't really like.

Then I go to the next table, I browse a pretty huge section of figurines, and BINGO!

Little chibi Hetalia figurines.

However, this shit looked like it had been made by China.

Well, it probably had been made in China..

But you get my point!

Germany had brown hair, and purple eyes, England was a dirty blonde with pink eyes, (leading me to believe the painter was possibly color blind) ITALY of all people was missing, and they all looked like they would fall apart if I so much as tipped them over.

Regardless, I hadn't ever seen Hetalia figurines, and I could've cared less on what I spent my money on at that point.

Besides it was only six bucks, and I had a 20 dollar bill, still fresh from Christmas.

I look for the ones with the best color palette, Russia's was surprisingly spot on, besides a slightly purple scarf, and Romano's only problem was one side of his hair was darker then the other.

I get the ladies attention, tell her I want the one with the little bottle and the one with the tomato.

She takes a glance at them, laughs, and asks me if I'm sure.

Of course I'm fucking sure.

Is what I thought then.

She takes the money, gives me my change, and hands me the two in a brown paper bag.

Classy.

I spend a few more hours at the con, then I go home, spend like 25 minutes trying to get all the fucking eyeliner off, and I remember I actually bought something.

I dig through my Hetalia bag, pull out the brown paper bag, and lay out my two tiny figurines on the bed.

Like wow, they're fucking adorable.

I put them on their stands as delicately as I possibly could, due to the fact Romano's head was about to roll off, and I didn't want to take a chance with Russia.

I put them on my nightstand, and go to sleep.

I hear shuffling.

It's just the fucking dog digging through the litter box.

I feel movement on the bed.

It's the cat bitching at me for more space at the edge of the bed.

I feel tiny little feet on my thigh...

...I'm Imagining it?

The little feet move up to my cheek, and at this point I'm pretty sure I'm pissing myself.

One of the tiny feet digs into my cheek, and a voice rings out

"HEY! I WANT FOOD DAMN IT!"

What.

The.

FUCK!?

Of course, I do what any logical person would do.

I fall out of bed.

Right on my stomach too.

I hear screaming, and I'm guessing whatever the hell was on my face fell too.

A tiny plop, and a small voice says

"R-Romano, comrade, are you alright?"

OH SHIT THERE'S ANOTHER ONE?!

The tiny footsteps ring out in my otherwise silent room, and I swear it's like waiting for the fucking alien to pop out.

Suddenly, my eyelid is forced open by some very small fingers and..

Holy crap that's Romano.

I open both my eyes voluntarily, and I fucking realize.

Holy shit it's my Romano.

Even though he's suddenly fucking made of like, flesh, and organs and shit like that, half of his hair is a darker brown then the rest of it.

It's my Romano.

I hear tiny boots against my floor, and there's my little Russia, made of whatever the fuck people are made of, just like Romano, his purple scarf snug on his shoulders.

Guys I don't think you understand.

THEY'RE FUCKING TWO INCH PEOPLE.

Russia pulls his faucet out of his coat and starts poking me with it while Romano crosses his arms and glares at me, bursting out

"Well!?"

I look from Romano's glare to Russia's smiling face as he continues to poke me.

Well shit.

I'm in for one hell of a ride aren't I?

* * *

**YEAAAAA, LOOK AT WHAT I'M DOING INSTEAD OF WRITING A NEW CHAPTER FOR MY BRIGHT LIGHT. SHIIIIIT. ANYWAY, THIS IS BASED OFF OF TWO LITTLE FIGURINES I BOUGHT TODAY, BTW, PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING IN THIS IS TRUE, SO LIKE.. DON'T EVER COSPLAY CHIBITALIA GUYS, I LEARNED THE HARD WAY. SO YEAH, I REALLY LIKE THIS CONCEPT, SO DEFINATLY GOING TO BE CONTINUED. YAAAAAAAAY. THREE MULTI CHAPTER STORIES... PLEASE KILL ME NOW. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW. I'M BEGGING. THAT'S WHY I'M TAKING SO LONG WITH MY BRIGHT LIGHT, LITERALLY. ONE! PERSON REVIEWED, AND IT WAS POINTING OUT A MISTAKE. ANYWAY BYYYYE. REVIEWWWW, OR I'LL CRY!**


	2. Chapter 2

So.

Here I am.

A mug of cold milk in front of me and three chips a hoy.

One for me.

And one each for the fucking midgit anime characters that are somehow living breathing people.

This is adorable though.

Like, little Romano is trying to get his arms around it, but he can't, and Russia is just breaking it into crumbs with his faucet.

He better clean up his mess though, or I'mma throw him out the window.

Russia's just eating the crumbs like a little mouse, and Romano gave up.

He's sitting like a spoiled 5 year old, arms crossed and everything.

I know he wont take any help from me, and from the look Russia gave him, I don't think he's giving up those crumbs.

Then it hits me

"Hey, didn't you have a tomato with you?"

He groans and just lands on his back, screaming out (which honestly wasn't very loud)

"I CAN'T EAT IT!"

"Why not?"

"It's a prop. If I eat it, they'll be a piece of me missing, and I'll be stuck a statue."

Wait.

Hold on, hit the brakes!

"Um, yeah, been meaning to ask about that. How're you guys. Uh. Moving, and shit."

I'm expecting an answer, maybe they were units, like in those fanfics? Or maybe they were fucking magical or something.

The little bastards just shrug their shoulders.

EXCUSE ME?!

SHRUGGING YOUR SHOULDERS IS NOT A-

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

"Are you serious!?"

Russia stops eating for a sec, and responds in his ever so cheery voice

"As the plague!"

I shake my head as he goes back to eating, all of a sudden, I hear grumbling, and I watch Romano as he buries his face in his hands and sighs.

Ya know, even if he's a bossy little bastard, I do feel kinda sorry for him.

I notice he can't really see me, so I quickly take his cookie, and dunk it in my milk.

I manage to put the now soaking wet cookie on the counter top just in time for him to start getting up.

He goes over to the cookie, whacks it with all his might, and nearly keels over when he realizes how easy it was all of a sudden.

Russia, who witnessed the whole thing started giggling, and even if I was tired as hell, I could still crack a smile.

I tap Russia gently on the head, and he looks up at me with cookie crumbs all over his face.

"So, uh, do you guys know anything?"

Romano was too busy stuffing his face to answer, so Russia was nice enough to stop, swallow, and FINALLY answer my question

"Well Miss Giant.."

HA! THAT'S SO CUTE!

"As you know, we appear as figurines when we're in disguise, basically, being a figurine is like being petrified, you can see, hear and smell, but you can't move. We can take our normal form whenever we feel safe, or if we need to. The only two things that could stop us, are, if we're too scared, or if a piece of our original statue form falls off."

I, uh, think I'm getting it?

Romano suddenly stops and yells out again

"Yeah! That's why I can't eat my tomato! I'll be petrified the second I take a bite!"

Okay. I'm pretty sure I get it.

Just one thing left.

"Ummm, so how do you turn back into statues? I mean, you're not bad company, it's just...This would be very hard to explain to my parents."

Russia gives a tiny giggle behind his scarf, and Romano starts outright laughing spraying crumbs everywhere.

I swear he'd BETTER clean that shit up!

Oh who am I kidding..

Russia swallows the last cookie crumb, and decides to finally answer my god damned question.

"Well, all you need to do is put us on our stands, and we'll turn back, that, or, if we get really scared while in this form, we'll be petrified on the spot."

Okay, yeah, hm, one more.

"How the hell do you know all this, but you don't know how the hell you work?!"

He opens his mouth, and I'm almost expecting an answer, but then he just shrugs his fucking shoulders!

I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED THAT IS THE SHITTIEST POSSIBLE RESPONSE YOU COULD GIVE.

You know, it's 2 in the morning, I could give less of a crap at this point.

Romano, being the ever charmer, wipes his mouth off on his sleeve, and Russia, (bless his soul) is trying to wipe it off with the edge of his scarf.

"Uh, yeah, remind me to get you two napkins next time, alright?"

I put my hand down flat on the table so they could just step up.

Neither of them do so.

"We're going to have real food...Right?"

Oh shit.

Oh crap how do I explain to them that I'm a direct descendant of a whole crap load of Cubans.

Like, I live in Miami, I speak fluent spanish, I have a mother who will throw her sandal at me if I get a B in a test, and there has never not been a day where I don't eat Frijoles Negros.

Like, sure, it's not bad but...

It's sure as hell not up to their standards.

"Yeah... sure..."

I just want to get to fucking sleep already...

They both climb aboard, and I make small little train noises as I walk back to my room.

Russia thought it was amusing, Romano nearly bit my hand.

I set them down on the nightstand, next to their stands, and Russia sighs, while Romano whimpers.

"WHAAAAaaaaaaat."

"Can't we sleep too!?"

I look at the both of them, and omg Russia of all people is practically pouting.

But that is no fucking excuse.

"Why? Doesn't being on your stand count as rest?"

Romano rolls his eyes and retorts

"Were you not listening? It's like being paralyzed, we can't close our eyes, so we can't sleep."

Oh.

Well now I feel sorta bad..

"Well...You guys can sleep with me if you'd like.."

I gesture to a part of the bed, right next to my pillow. Usually, I put books there, but I guess I can fit two really little people there.

Romano nods his head, and Russia grins like a 5 year old with a new toy.

I grab a few cotton balls from my pile of artist crap under the bed, and viola! Pillows!

They jump down onto the bed, and settle down a bit nervously, but finally cave into exhaustion.

Speaking of caving into exhaustion...

I glance at them one last time before practically slamming my head down onto the pillow.

Ya know, they're annoying as shit.

But they've got their moments.

And hey, if this all turns out to be a dream, it was a pretty good one.

Wait. Who the fuck is snoring...

ROMANO YOU LITTLE SHIT NUGGET!

* * *

**OKAY! YEAH. THIS WAS QUICK. AND I HAVE A CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORY LATE. THIS IS GOING TO BE UPDATED A LOT FASTER THEN MY OTHER STORIES, SIMPLY BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO GET IN CHARACTER. I AM THE CHARACTER. NOT TO MENTION, IT'S PRETTY MUCH JUST ME MONOLOUGING. SO YEAH, PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY ARE CHEERING, PEOPLE WHO READ MY OTHER STORIES ARE CRYING. I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL, AND I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES. JUST A BIT MORE SLOWLY IS ALL. ALSO YEAH, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK, AND I'M GLAD TO KNOW MY LITTLE STORY ENTERTAINED YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'M GOING TO LINE THIS UP WITH ACTUAL EVENTS IN MY LIFE, AND I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE IT A YEAR LONG (THINGS TO LOOK FORWARD TO ARE, MORE FIGURINES JOINING RUSSIA AND ROMANO, SINCE I DO WANT TO BUY MORE, MY TRIP TO EUROPE IN THE SUMMER, A TRIP TO DISNEY WORLD, AND BASICALLY ME DICKING AROUND. IF YOU GUYS WANT PICTURES OF THE FIGURINES AT THE PLACES, JUST TELL ME) I WANT TO SEE IF I CAN ACTUALLY KEEP THIS UP, WHICH I REALLY DO THINK I CAN, I ADORE THIS CONCEPT, AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SPEND THE NEXT YEAR WITH YOU ALL! **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm 14.

So I'm a very VERY lazy teenager.

I have slept through the house alarm, the fire alarm, Fall Out Boy, my sister breaking her leg, and being pushed off the bed.

Being honest, when I was being woken up, I was sure last night had been a dream and my cat was pawing at my face.

But then I realized that cat paws aren't that small, and that there was a little high pitched accented voice complaining about being hungry

Shit.

I slowly crack open an eye, and see tiny Romano glaring at me with his arms crossed.

"I know you're awake."

"I would have preferred not to be."

He tsks and I slowly roll out of bed, letting him fall back on the mattress.

Little shit deserves it.

...Wait, weren't there two?

"Giant Bitch! Russia isn't waking up!"

Well then.

I pick myself off the floor, and walk over to the other side of my mattress where Romano is shaking Russia.

"Wake up."

"Nyet."

"Wake up."

"Nyet."

"Wake up."

"Nyet."

Okay, no this isn't going to stop.

I pick up Russia by the back of his shirt, and Romano starts cackling, so I pick him up too.

"Come on assholes, we're getting breakfast."

Romano's tries to wriggle out of my grip, and Russia just glares at me, making his little 'kolkolkol' sound.

What the fuck are you going to do to, stab me with a paper clip?

I set them down, same place they were yesterday, and I open up the fridge.

I know how to make eggs.

"Can we have blini?"

"We're having eggs."

I pull out my eggs, crack em into my bowl, and whisk them around with my fork. Romano and Russia are standing next to each other whispering

I'm halfway to getting the pepper when I hear Russia yell out

"Miss! What's your name?"

Huh. I was wondering when they'd ask that.

I look up, and both of them are looking at me with wide eyes.

I cannot get over how cute they are.

"Katerina Galan. You can call me Kat though, my name's a mouthful"

Russia just giggled, and Romano raised an eyebrow

"And you are from..."

Oh shit, I really didn't want to answer this, Romano'll have a field day.

"Uh yeah, American."

"Galan isn't American."

I nervously scramble my eggs, and I can hear his boot tapping against the counter top.

"I uh, might have, uh, some hispanic origin."

"URGH ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

I turn around, and the little bitch is practically glaring at me because of something I couldn't control!

Hey, you think I like scarfing down chicharro everyday?

Meanwhile, he threw himself onto his back again, and Russia's sending me what could be considered an apologetic look.

"Come on Romano, Katerina is feeding us. Be courteous."

"WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING COURTEOUS."

Hey, they both bring up some good points.

I notice my eggs are cooked enough, and I dump them all out on a plastic plate. I walk over to them, and put the plate in front of them.

Then I turn around to grab a fork, and two tooth picks. When I turn back around...

Romano's already eating it with his hands.

DID SPAIN SHOW HIM NO MANNERS OR IS HE JUST STUPID.

I get up on the stool, shove a toothpick in Romano's hand, and stab the nearest egg with my dinglehopper.

Russia starts picking at it and making faces, while Romano's going at this shit like a shish kabob.

Fuck you Russia, at least I don't make cabbage water.

Then he just places his tooth pick on the table, and sits down.

Romano snatches up the tooth pick, and starts going at the pile with both of them.

Russia just stares into the eggs, as if he expects them to turn into something else.

Okay, yeah. Maybe I should've asked them what they liked, but hey! Who doesn't like eggs!

"I hate eggs..."

...

I stand corrected.

I look at Russia's (adorable) sad little face, and I tap him softly on the head.

"Hey, you wanna look in the fridge to see if we could find something?"

He gives a tiny nod, and I walk over to the fridge, cradling him in one hand and opening the door with the other, then I just place him on one of the shelves, and let him rummage around.

Being honest, I don't really expect him to find anything considering the fa-

"YOU HAVE BLINI!"

What.

Omg.

He's holding up the box of mini eggo pancakes that have been in the back of the fridge for a year like they're some sort of treasure.

I'm pretty sure it's not blani.

But hey, who am I to deny him?

I grab them from his hands, and toss them in the microwave.

Then I google blani.

It's apparently called blini for starters.

Also it's apparently made out of buck wheat flour, and served with sour cream.

What the fuck, Russians have sour cream for breakfast?

Well, who am I to judge.

But yeah, moving on.

I really don't want to have to tell him that eggo pancakes aren't made of buckwheat flour (whatever the hell that is) but of some type of corn flour that's been processed to hell and back.

Maybe he won't notice?

*BEEP BEEP!*

Here goes nothing..

"YAY! BLINI!"

Oh God I can't do this.

I shakily take it out of the microwave, put it in front of him, and pray to the Lordie Jesus that he'd either

1. Not notice

2. Notice it, but like it anyway

He takes a tiny bite, chews it slowly...

Slowly...

OH SHIT HE JUST SWALLOWED.

"This isn't blini."

Our Father. Who art in Heaven.

"It's better!"

THANK YOU JESUS, I SWEAR I'LL STOP READING GAY PORN.

...

No I won't.

He starts digging in, and I can't help but giggle.

It's Russia from Hetalia chomping down on a pancake!

"So uh..Would you like some syrup?"

"WILL IT TASTE EVEN BETTER?!"

"Um..Yes?"

"DA!"

Once again, who am I to deny him?

I swipe the syrup out of the pantry, and place it next to him.

Btw, did I mention that he's squeaking out of excitement?

Because I think that's something sure as hell worth mentioning.

Then I get back to my eggs!

I hear a tiny burp from Romano, and I already know where my eggs are

...being digested...

Romano you little dick nugget.

Whatever.

I've got cereal.

As I pour myself a bowl, I can't help but feel exasperated.

Then I realize.

Shit.

We're not even done with breakfast.

* * *

**OKAY I CAN EXPLAIN. I'VE ACTUALLY HAD THIS FOR A WHILE, BUT I WAS WAITING FOR TWO REASONS, MY FRIEND DREW THIS STORY A COVER! SEE IT'S SO PRETTY! AND YEA, THAT'S ROUGHLY WHAT I LOOK LIKE, SO NOW I WON'T HAVE TO DESCRIBE MYSELF THANK GOD. BUT! IT WAS FINISHED A FEW DAYS AGO, BUT I WANTED TO WAIT TO FINISH MY NEW CHAPTER FOR MY BRIGHT LIGHT FIRST. ANYWAY, I AM SOOOO, SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT, I SWEAR IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. PROBABLY. MAYBE. HOPEFULLY NOT. ALSO, SOMEONE TOLD ME I SHOULD ADD ENGLAND. YEAAAAAA, NO. YOU SEE, AS I SAID BEFORE, THESE ARE BASED OFF OF MY ACTUAL FIGURINES, CURRENTLY ALL I OWN IS RUSSIA AND ROMANO. AM I GOING TO BUY MORE JUST FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS FANFIC? NO. I'LL BUY MORE, IF I WANT THEM. I REALLY WANTED THE ITALY, BUT THEY DIDN'T HAVE IT IN STOCK, SO HE MIGHT APPEAR SOON, AND IF I GET ITALY I'LL PROBABLY GET GERMANY TOO, AND MAYBE I'LL BUY MORE. ALSO, TO SOMEBODY WHO ASKED FOR PICTURES, I'LL TRY, BUT I HAVE LIKE, NO WAY TO GET A GOOD QUALITY PICTURE FROM MY PHONE TO MY COMPUTER, SO..**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay.

So it's 1 in the afternoon and I'm still alive

Where's my brass band and gold medal?

I deserve a fucking prize.

They managed to stop bitching after breakfast, and now they're just looking around the house while I watch TV, calling me to help them get to a high place every once and a while.

The only time we disagreed is when Romano wanted to get into my older sister's underwear drawer.

HA.

No.

I may hate her, but I don't want Romano using it as a blanket or something.

Seriously, they are so lucky my sister is in marching band.

Basically, my older sister is in the marching band at her high school, so every Saturday everybody trucks their ass over to where ever the hell the band's competition is.

When I was younger, I used to go, but I think I'm old enough to stay by myself!

And lazy enough to not want to go...

Cause if they were here right now, Romano and Russia'd be stuck in my room.

And if I told my family the truth, I'd get stuck in a metal institution or worse...

My Mom would think I'm even smarter then she thinks I am because I somehow genetically engineered tiny people.

She already thinks I'm a child genius, I don't need her to think I'm Albert Einstein.

How would that be though..

Like...

He was German...

And like...Awesome..

I like those two things

Caus-

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"MS. KATERINA, MS. KATERINA, MS. KATERINAAAAAAAA!"

Oh god what do they want now..

I turn my head to the right so I can see into the main hallway, and..

Oh God..

I forgot to warn them about my cat!

Well, I guess too late now..

The little guys are currently running towards me with Maxine pouncing on them every few steps...

I have to do something, don't I?

"MAXINE! STOP!"

With weird obedience for a cat, Maxine's rump drops to the floor, and she sits as though she's done nothing wrong.

Come on Maxie, you were about to eat people!

I thought I taught you that there are so many more appetizing foods!

Like cornflakes.

Even though Maxie's stopped, Romano and Russia keep running, stopping at the edge of the couch, and slumping against it.

Of course, I grab the little guys and pull them up to my lap, where I can assess the damage.

Okay, Russia's scarf is dirty, and has foot prints on it.

Speaking of Russia, he's trembling, with tears running down his face.

Romano's trembling too, but he overall looks a bit better then Russia does.

"So, uh, guys. You alright there?"

Blank stares.

Shit I am not made for comforting.

"IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

Surprisingly, it was Romano who screamed that out.

Any and all composure he had fell apart, and he started bawling like a little kid. Which got Russia to start crying again. Which got me very agitated.

Okay.

I know I should feel bad, but I really cannot stand crying children, or even worse, adults who cry like children, especially since they were crying about something as harmless as my cat.

Besides

They have to get used to cats

I have five.

I cup Romano's head in my hand, and I wipe away the tears, while rubbing tiny circles on his back with my pinky.

"Romano, calm down..."

He took a deep breath and sobbed out

"It could've killed us!"

I notice Russia is wiping his face with his dirty ass scarf, so I wipe his cheeks with my free hand. He looks up at me and says softly

"We haven't even been alive for a day Ms. Katerina.."

Okay um wow.

That kinda hurt my heart a bit?

I mean, when I think about it, they are a bit like little kids, they're too small to protect themselves, and they have next to no actual life experiences, since according to Russia, they're memory was limited to what happened during the show.

We all know how messed up that show is, they've never really dealt with too many real world problems.

Not to mention, they really have a lot left to experience, even with their size handicap!

Finally, they manage to calm down, and then

"Meow!"

"AH CAZZO!"

"NYET NYET NYET NYET!"

Oh crap biscuits.

Maxie, who has since lied down in the spot I told her to stay, is getting impatient, and swishing her tail around.

God they are going to hate me.

"Maxie! Release!"

She immediately trots over, and jumps on the couch.

We all had very different reactions

I cursed Jesus's name, because seriously, Maxie ignores me half the time, and all of a sudden she's pining for attention?

Romano squeaked and buried himself into my stomach.

Russia pulled out his faucet, and lifted it threateningly, his little purple aura surrounding him.

Okay, gotta stop him first, cause if he attacks Maxie, she will eat him.

I grab his mid section and lift him up so we could look each other eye to eye.

He was rather pathetic looking.

I mean, squirming around, trying to set himself free, smacking my thumb with his practically useless faucet, his dirty scarf hanging off him loosely, and the tears from earlier still visible on his face.

Like. This is a guy who used to tower over everybody else.

And suddenly he's two inches tall and being lifted easily by a 5'3, 14 year old girl.

"Russia. I know you're probably angry. But please. Worst thing you can do is act upon it.."

The reaction is immediate.

He stops moving around, and he just looks at me with big purple eyes full of shame

"Da."

I silently put him down, and start trying to dig Romano out of my stomach.

"Come on..."

"Is it gone?"

"...Yes...?"

He pops out, looks at Maxie, and screeches, but this time I've got a game plan.

I grab the both of them, and plop them right on top of her.

You see Maxie is a Brown Maine Coon cat.

If you don't know your cat breeds, google it.

...

Okay you back?

Basically, Maxie looks identical to the fifth picture.

So yes.

She is very fluffy.

Nobody can resist Maxie.

Not even death himself.

They kinda just sit there, dazed, until I start petting Maxie's nose so she'll start purring.

Romano jumps up like the floor's on fire, and Russia sighs happily.

Romano ends up tumbling off of her, while Russia just snuggles into her fur.

I stop petting her nose, grab Romano and put him right in front of her.

"Come on, pet her, I know you wanna feel how fluffy she is"

He shuffles and looks at his feet

"How did you know.."

"Because everybody does."

He tiptoes over to her neck, and softly pets her, which makes her start purring again.

He gasps and whispers

"I control that?"

I hear Russia giggle from Maxie's back and respond

"You must not have ever had a pet cat, have you Comrade?"

Romano blushes and glares at Russia

"I-I had a pet hamster once! But, I forgot to feed it, and it..."

Okay, yea, don't need to hear the rest.

You know..

"Russia, why the hell were you scared of Maxie if you've had cats?"

Russia starts scratching her back, and pipes up

"Easy! I thought Maxine was untrained!"

He looks into Maxie's fur and mutters softly

"And, it's a bit scary being this small sometimes.."

Hm.

So that's it.

He's scared..

Suddenly, all three of us jump because of some fanfare.

Oh crap I left the TV on this whole time.

Well, now I don't know who the hell won Chopped.

Meh, probably the French guy.

I reach over for the remote, and grin at the two of them.

"What'do you wanna watch?"

"Gomorra!"

"Fizruk!"

They both glare at each other, and hell.

They can glare at each other all they want

I don't have either of those shows..

I'mma have to figure out how to get Italian and Russian cable in Miami aren't I?

Oh boy...

This will be fuuuuun.

* * *

**OHIO EVERYBODY! ANYWAY, YEAH, AS MENTIONED BEFORE, THIS IS ALL REAL. YES, MY CAT MAXIE IS 100% REAL, AND SHE REALLY IS THAT FLUFFY IF YOU BOTHERED LOOKING FOR THE PICTURE, WHICH I HOPE YOU DID. ONE OF MY FAVORITE PASSTIMES IS LOOKING UP ADORABLE KITTEN PICTURES, THAT, AND PLAYING POKEMON, ARE WHAT I DO WITH MY FREE TIME WHEN I'M NOT WRITING. ALSO, MISS FANTASTIC, I REALLY AM TRUELY SORRY, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO PUT IN ENGLAND, UNTIL I BUY AN ENGLAND FIRGURINE, WHICH DUE TO THE HORRID COLOR SCHEME ON THE FIGURINE, AND THE FACT THAT HE ISN'T ONE OF MY TOP FAVORITE CHARACTERS, IT WON'T BE A WHILE. IF YOU AND YOUR FRIEND HAVE BEEN ENJOYING THE FANFIC UP UNTIL THIS POINT, DO YOU REALLY NEED ENGLAND IN IT? IF YOUR STORY REALLY IS TRUE, I'D BE WILLING TO DO A ONE SHOT, JUST TELL ME IN A REVIEW, NO SHIPPING PLEASE...ALSO, UH, THERE WAS A REVIEWER WHO SAID I SOMEHOW CONTRADICTED MYSELF WHEN SAYING I WAS CUBAN, I TRIPLE CHECKED THE CHAPTER, AND I DIDN'T SAY CUBAN, BUT I DID SAY HISPANIC...THEY'RE BASICALLY THE SAME THING, JUST HISPANIC IS A BROADER TERM THAT INCLUDES SOUTH AMERICA AND PUERTO RICO. ALSO, MY PARENTS ARE CUBAN, BUT I GREW UP IN AMERICA, SO I GUESS I'M TECHNICALLY A CUBAN AMERICAN, BUT I'VE ALWAYS CLASSIFED AS CUBAN, BECAUSE THAT'S BASICALLY HOW I WAS RAISED. ANYWAY, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**EDIT- FORGOT TO FIX SOME FORMATTING PROBLEMS.. **


End file.
